


Архипелаг поцелуев

by anyakindheart



Category: Die Stadt der Träumenden Bücher | The City of Dreaming Books - Walter Moers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyakindheart/pseuds/anyakindheart
Summary: Я не был уверен в том, что еще предполагается говорить в таких случаях, к тому же Илзе как-то подозрительно затихла на заднем плане. Поэтому обильно накатившую на язык ценную сладость я с сожалением и усилием проглотил, а вслух сказал, возможно, преувеличенно бодро:- Как там Латуда, докучает?- Ой, - даже по голосу было ясно, что Хильде скривился, - не знаю. Что-то делает, передо мной не отчитывается, все повторяет, как заведенный, что разговаривать будет только с Тароном.- Который не вернется до конца месяца.- Именно! Но он так долго тут крутится, что уже, кажется, даже практически перестал меня бесить. Примелькался. По-моему, он вообще не спит. Я как ни приду - он уже в участке, и в мусорном контейнере уже по три-четыре бумажных стаканчика из-под кофе.- Ты осматриваешь мусорные контейнеры после Латуды? - не сдержался я.____(но вообще-то все это ради одного-единственного поцелуя uwu)
Relationships: Homuncolossus/Hildegunst von Mythenmetz





	1. Ты знаешь, с наступленьем темноты...

**Author's Note:**

> ...пытаюсь я прикидывать на глаз, отсчитывая горе от версты, пространство, разделяющее нас (И. Бродский, "Для школьного возраста") 
> 
> детективная АУ!!!  
> Кайга (Гомунколосс) - старший детектив, Хильде - его помощник и взятый на серьезное обучение напарник, не так давно прошедший у него практику. Лаптандиэль Латуда в каноне оригинала - критик, которого юный Хильде встретил в темном переулке Книгорода и который пообещал спуску и жизни не давать ни одной из будущих мифорезовских книг; впоследствии (это все еще канон!!) - закадычный враг Хильде, с которыми они постоянно обмениваются колкостями, но признают сильные стороны друг друга. Штатный судмедэксперт - Канифолий Дождесвет, но, принимая во внимание, что это в книге было его псевдонимом, а по-настоящему его звали Тароном Трекко, именно таким именем его тут и зовут. 
> 
> эта глава - ПОВ Колосса, следующая будет ПОВ Хильде.
> 
> каст на хьюман!Гомунколосса - Эшли Редфорд:  
> https://imgur.com/a/ZZVL77P
> 
> каст на хьюман!Хильдегунста - Квинси Браун:  
> https://imgur.com/a/TXHZyyO
> 
> Брюн - это ОСка, формально - двоюродная сестра Хильде, на деле они почти как родные. каст - Бриттани О'Грэди:  
> https://imgur.com/a/fQTYM5z
> 
> Илзе - тоже ОСка (они обе впервые появились в детективной АУ, о которой я тоже однажды рекою разольюсь), девушка Брюн. каст - Иванна Сахно:  
> https://imgur.com/a/q4QMDFL
> 
> олсо: в книге мы так и не узнали настоящего имя Гомунколосса, поетому тут его зовут Кайга (по причинам которых нет. прост)

Добытая таким трудом папка в замызганной кремовой обложке лежала на кофейном столике, а мы с Илзе испепеляли ее взглядами.

\- Уже темно, как в заднице, - мрачно сказала Илзе.

Я согласился. 

\- На весь номер - ни одной работающей лампы.

Это ее наблюдение было также верным. Ничего хорошего оно не сулило, но мы бы вполне перебились без ламп в номере, если бы и в остальном наша рабочая вылазка не проваливалась по всем статьям. 

Экспозиция была приблизительно следующая: мы с Илзе прилетели в Клуж-Напоку в четыре часа утра. В семь утра мы должны были встретиться в Зорилоре с Рикки Маккеем, который был патрульным, а позже - архивариусом в Центральном полицейском департаменте Вест-Мемфиса в девяносто третьем году, во время расследования дела об убийстве вест-мемфисской тройки. Он обещал передать нам некоторые не попавшие в средства массовой информации аналитические материалы, связанные с наработками по психологическим портретам предполагаемых убийц: старые записи, фотографии, переписки и рабочие размышления - словом, все, что могло бы помочь нам прикоснуться к почерку рабочей группы, которая двадцать пять лет назад столкнулась на своей земле с чем-то крайне похожим на то, что дышало теперь нам в лица. 

Однако практически сразу же после того, как последний пассажир покинул наш самолет, в аэропорту Клуж-Напоки, как хорошо отрепетированное представление, грянула мощная забастовка сотрудников. Во внутренних помещениях этой клоаки мы провели семь с половиной часов. Это был официально самый долгий срок получения багажа, с которым я имел неудовольствие столкнуться в своей жизни. Прибавим к этому отсутствие телефона в доме мистера Маккея и невозможность связаться с ним, наше опоздание на встречу, которое в общей сложности составило девять часов ноль пять минут, и отвратительное качество абсолютно всех бумажных материалов, которые были любезно предоставлены нам господином Маккеем. 

Мы с Илзе, синхронно склонясь над полными размазанных белых пятен бумажками, долго молчали. Сил у нас не было даже на бессловесный обмен усталыми вибрациями раздражения, Илзе разве что деликатно прикоснулась костяшками пальцев к тыльной стороне моей ладони, и я легонько потерся кожей об ее кожу. Помню, как Илзе, в присутствии чужака сохраняющая безупречное, остро отточенное и полное самодостаточности холодное спокойствие, максимально корректным тоном спросила: "Простите, сэр, каким образом были получены эти копии?", на что Рикки Маккей, на поверку оказавшийся абсолютнейшим ископаемым, заверил ее: всего лишь, мол, пяти- или шестиступенчатый цикл снятия копий с копий, мисс. 

\- Зато информация осталась на века, - сказал Маккей и бережно собрал все листочки в ту самую папку, загнул уголки, перетянул папку растянутой резинкой. - Какая сохранность материалов! 

В общем и целом мистер Маккей произвел на нас впечатление человека абсолютно безопасного и благостного, наконец нашедшего себе душевное пристанище на румынском огороде вместо полицейского участка. На прощание он подарил Илзе головню чеснока собственного взращивания. Головня была монструозная: огромная, как череп крупного мастифа, и ужасающе кривая. Когда мы уезжали обратно и чуток отдалились от въезда в микроскопическое имение Маккея, я предложил Илзе оставить это чудовище где-нибудь на обочине, но она глянула на меня с осуждением и ревниво прижала здоровый крафт-пакет с чесноком к груди. В номере этот пакет сразу же был водружен на нашу сумку с вещами - как я понял, с целью не допустить утраты бесценного дара при отъезде. На этот пакет я и смотрел, когда Илзе припечатала папку к столешнице ладонью и резко сказала:

\- Мы просто заберем ее с собой. Ознакомимся у нас в участке. Уже банально не осталось ни времени, ни наших дешифраторских возможностей поступать как-то иначе.

\- Это все же полицейские документы, - сказал я с сомнением. - Могут возникнуть проблемы при перевозе через границу.

\- Так-то оно так, - гнула свое Илзе, - но формально они относятся к документам другой страны и не имеют никакого отношения к внутренним делам Румынии. Да еще и старые. Никакой связи с нынешним положением дел - ни в Америке, ни тут. Можно напирать на это, если вдруг кто-то все-таки потребует открыть папку. Кроме того, ну откроют они на досмотре папку. Что они увидят? Вот это? Вот этот страшный секрет?

С молниеносной быстротой она вытащила из папки какой-то верхний листочек. Это была распечатанная на бумаге формата А4 фотография фотографии листа чьего-то ежедневника. Снизу слева ежендневник придерживал палец. В центре снимка было затемнение, как от пятна, но сказать наверняка, было ли это пятно на ежедневнике, на первой фотографии, на второй фотографии или на сканерном стекле, было затруднительно.

\- Много они поймут? - спросила Илзе и покачала листком перед моим носом. Я как мог мягко отвел ее руки в сторону.

\- Немного. Ты права, только не буянь.

Она отрывисто кивнула. Ноздри у нее раздувались, глаза горели, как турецкие клинки под луной. В последний момент я удержался от того, чтобы напомнить ей, что соревновательная часть в ее работе окончилась вместе со стажировкой и началась часть партнерская. Хотел бы я сказать, что мне тоже бывал часто знаком этот жар деятельности и желание поспеть в десять миров одним шагом, но заявить о чем-то подобном означало бы сильно покривить душой: если я и ощущал похожий энтузиазм когда-либо в своей жизни, это было крайне редко. Либо довольно давно.

\- Можем обезопасить себя от конфискации, - продолжила Илзе. - Предлагаю в четыре руки виртуозно отщелкать все, что лежит в этой папке. Каждую бумажку. Кто-то будет фотографировать, а кто-то - светить фонариком. 

Я невольно прыснул. Вот так и множатся рекурсии: еще одна фотография фотографии фотографии фотографии...

*

Для удобства работы мы уселись прямо на пол перед кофейным столиком. Более выгодного места в номере просто не нашлось: в маленькой коробчонке номинально двухместной комнаты был только худенький шкаф для одежды, одна узкая тахта, одна раскладушка, толстобокое кресло, тумба около входной двери и вот этот вот столик, поставленный на какие-то разноцветные циновки. Илзе вооружилась планшетом для фотографирования, а я был почти готов включить фонарик, как телефон вдруг засиял сам - и завибрировал от входящего звонка. Звонил Хильде, на экран немедленно выплыла фотография - одна из его селфи с бестиальным фильтром Снапчата. Прежде чем осмелиться сохранить эту фотографию и поставить ее на его контакт, я тормозил, мучился, маялся и ходил вокруг до около недели три с половиной, так что теперь я был в определенном смысле благодарен Илзе, которая, инстинктивно бросив на мой телефон один быстрый взгляд, ничего не сказала и даже не изменилась в лице.

\- Прости, - быстро сказал я ей, поднимаясь на ноги. Илзе пробормотала что-то в ответ, пошуршала папкой, но что конкретно она делала, я уже не видел.

Приветствие Хильде в трубке звучало настолько нехарактерно тихо, что я вмиг напрягся и вместо того, чтобы поздороваться в ответ, спросил, чего там у них такое случилось.

\- У нас? - переспросил Хильде. - Ничего нового, просто рабочий ритм, э-э-э, интенсивный. Еле въезжаю после моего еще более интенсивного валяния дурака. Я как раз хотел узнать, как там у вас дела. Почитал в гугле про забастовку в аэропорту и стало как-то не по себе. Я звонил тебе уже раз, наверное, двенадцать, но чего-то звонок по связи не проходил.

Он вопросительно, с легким оттенком обиды замолчал, так, будто был уверен, что я предоставлю ему подробнейшую сводку всех входов и выходов по всем румынским каналам сотовой связи.

\- Понятия не имею, почему так, - сказал я. - У нас, конечно, не без приключений, но в целом все более или менее.

С Хильдегунстом мы не виделись без малого недели три.

Случайное стечение обстоятельств: сначала никак не могли пересечься в участке, потому что Хильде и архивные ребята копались в базах с утра до ночи, а мы с Илзе ездили по допросам; потом Трекко все-таки выпихнул Хильдегунста в законный отпуск, и Хильде отправился навестить родителей. Когда он вернулся, уехали мы с Илзе - в Румынию, за вот этой самой папкой, полной вещдоков сомнительнейшего качества. Говорить с ним по телефону после значительного перерыва казалось чем-то подмороженным и неподъемным - не в плане того, что это было неприятно или чуждо, но когда я подумал о том, насколько он далеко, в горле встопорщился какой-то кислый, тоскливый клевок. Даже не в физическом расстоянии было дело, а скорее в истончении контакта. Тонкие вещи тянутся недолго и рвутся легко.

Наверняка знаете это ощущение, когда прямо ощущаешь под ногой пространственную дыру, которую надо срочно залатать огромным количеством слов? Оно потянуло меня, как ведьма могла бы тянуть нежную килевую косточку из птичьего скелета. Я был сонный и крайне расстроенный смысловой пропастью между мной и Хильде, однако все равно раскрыл рот и практически на автомате принялся пересказывать ему историю наших с Илзе злоключений одного дня. Сама Илзе на фоне тоже зашевелилась: она бродила по маленькой плозади нашего номера и периодически отпускала иронические комментарии, которые я бы тоже передавал Хильде, если бы каждую минуту он cам не перебивал меня расспросами и своими версиями продолжения того или иного повествовательного хода.

\- Что ж, благодарю за соавторство, - сказал я, когда логическая нить подвела мой рассказ к нашей нужде сфотографировать содержимое папки на всякий случай.

\- Ах, всегда рад, - в тон мне ответил Хильде, и я услышал, как он, вероятно, сунул что-то в рот и принялся бесшумно жевать. - Это имитация присутствия в твоем приключении, - малоразборчиво пояснил он. - Не хочу такое пропускать.

\- Было бы что пропускать, - сказал я, но даже сам почувствовал, как голос у меня сделался полупрозрачным и как распустился сквозь грудинную кость затянутый водяной узел. Как будто полмесяца я маялся с интенсивно, от бедра до щиколотки, затекшей ногой, а за время нашего совершенно обыденного разговора с Хильдегунстом нога понемногу начала отходить.

Как будто медленно просыпаться после неудачно подобранного снотворного, помножившегося на твои антидепрессанты. Как будто быть оттепелью во фьордах, становясь на дыбы волной.

В тысячный раз за время знакомства с Хильде я спросил себя: на сколько колес, футов, метров, локтей и зубов входит в мои планы эта щемящая, жадная уязвимость?

Хильде закопошился с трубкой, попыхтел в динамик и взял тяжелую паузу. Пауза продавливалась, как капля воды против силы поверхностного натяжения. Мне показалось, что это должна быть ценная пауза и что за ожидание воздастся целиком и полностью, поэтому я молчал и царапал ногтем рельефную полоску на настенной пластине, имитирующую древесный узор. И иногда посматривал на Илзе, которая расселась в кресле согласно всем канонам негетеросексуальных людей, не умеющих нормально пользоваться мебелью: боком, опираясь поясницей на один подлокотник и перекинув ноги через другой. Планшет, лежащий на ее бедрах, в данный момент показывал очередной экран мини-игры на поиск предметов. Пока Хильде молчал, Илзе отвлеклась и подняла на меня взгляд. Я округлил глаза: мало, мол, тебе детективов в реальной жизни? 

Илзе неопределенно подергала плечом, потом зажала пальцем какой-то из предметов на экране и смахнула в мою сторону. Мне издалека не было видно, что это было такое, но и времени подойти посмотреть тоже не было, потому что Хильде отмер - а мне действительно воздалось. 

\- Я кошмарно по тебе соскучился, - тихо признался он, и меня как-то разом опрокинуло в полную до краев бочку сбитого дыхания. Уж даже с учетом моих сложных взаимоотношений с собственными телом и разумом, но такого вероломства от них я, каюсь, не ожидал. Сначала резко поплохело, точно в животе лопнуло что-то живое и сосудистое, но это ощущение дисфункционального хлопка быстро прошло. Осталась щекочущая вибрация акустического эха, и она полетела во все стороны, разнонаправленная, как лучистая звезда: развернула легкие, прогрела в груди, остаточной дрожью влезла в уголки рта. Плотно-плотно поднеся телефон к уху, я обнял себя свободной рукой и сутулисто вжался в стену лбом - спиной к комнате, как будто интуитивно мне резко понадобилось сузить, ограничить сферу вселенной, в которой происходит этот разговор.

Потом до меня дошло, что я молчу примерно столько же, сколько до меня молчал и Хильде. Облизнув губы, я сказал, вторя его низкому, доверительному тону: 

\- И я по тебе тоже. 

Я не был уверен в том, что еще предполагается говорить в таких случаях, к тому же Илзе как-то подозрительно затихла на заднем плане. Поэтому обильно накатившую на язык ценную сладость я с сожалением и усилием проглотил, а вслух сказал, возможно, преувеличенно бодро:

\- Как там Латуда, докучает?

\- Ой, - даже по голосу было ясно, что Хильде скривился, - не знаю. Что-то делает, передо мной не отчитывается, все повторяет, как заведенный, что разговаривать будет только с Тароном. 

\- Который не вернется до конца месяца.

\- Именно! Но он так долго тут крутится, что уже, кажется, даже практически перестал меня бесить. Примелькался. По-моему, он вообще не спит. Я как ни приду - он уже в участке, и в мусорном контейнере уже по три-четыре бумажных стаканчика из-под кофе. 

\- Ты осматриваешь мусорные контейнеры после Латуды? - не сдержался я. 

Илзе на фоне испустила веселый петушиный крик: 

\- Медаль! Хильдегунсту Мютенметцу, лучшему детективу Земли! Самому добросовестному, усидчивому, внимательному... 

Я дошел до кресла и поднес трубку поближе к Илзе, чтобы Хильде выслушал все почести. 

\- Тебе тоже такая полагается, - заметил я, когда она договорила, и указал подбородком на планшет.

\- Вопрос к моему начальству, - поиграв бровями, сказала Илзе, нашла в ворохе рисованого хлама на экране какую-то заостренную металлическую палку и яростно ткнула в нее пальцем. Палка растворилась в облачке серебристых блесток, а в перечне предметов внизу экрана самовычеркнулось слово "Багор" - последнее, что Илзе требовалось найти. Мини-игра поощрила игрока поздравительной вспышкой, поплыли счетчики времени, заработанных монеток и приобретенных артефактов. По итогам Илзе таки вручили медаль - электронную, обозначающую достижение "Глаз-алмаз".

\- Сказано - сделано, - я назидательно махнул рукой в сторону планшета. - Не стоит благодарностей. 

Илзе, уже вовлеченная обратно в игру, звучно чмокнула воздух. 

\- Это мне от нее воздушный поцелуй? - спросил Хильде, когда я снова поднес трубку к уху.

\- Не думаю, скорее твоей сестре. Кстати, как у нее дела? 

И мы поговорили немного о Брюн, о часовых поясах и о румынской кухне, потом - о Тароне и его абсолютно безумном по меркам двадцать первого века путешествии в Мьянму в поисках образцов яда бирманской гадюки не старше двадцати четырех часов. Хильде осторожно изъявил в ноосферу свое желание: да не быть Тарону укушенным. Я так же осторожно согласился. Мне было тесно и как-то предательски странно признавать, что, будучи в одном номере с Илзе, я не могу проговорить вслух все, что хотел бы донести до Хильде. Вопрос нутра, а не доверия. 

Однако когда я почти решился выйти из номера в коридор и сбежать куда-нибудь на балкон, чтобы поговорить с Хильде без лишних ушей (какого бы высокого мнения я ни был об обладательнице этих ушей), меня опередил сам Хильде. Он вздохнул в трубку, пошуршал чем-то еще и сказал: 

\- Слушай, мне, к сожалению, пора. Надо подшить всю эту ересь в папки, а завтра к восьми переться на встречу с Делуккой. 

\- Ага, - сказал я, слегка сбившись с мысли, как человек, наступивший на очередную ступеньку там, где рассчитывал ощутить плоскость пола. - Да, разумеется. В таком случае, доброй ночи и продуктивной завтрашней встречи тебе.

\- Продуктивной? - с глубокой иронией повторил Хильде. - С Делуккой? Да уж... Это все, чего я хотел бы на Рождество...

В последовавшую за этими словами крохотную паузу я не успел вставить ни единого звука. Хильде продолжил сам - торопливо, точно боялся не донести мысль: 

\- Вообще-то нет. Не этого. Было бы глупо тратить на это бесценное рождественское желание. В общем, возвращайтесь поскорее, ладно? Возможно, кто-то из нас скоро забьет другого бумажными стаканчиками для кофе. 

\- Убедительно прошу вас обоих избегать этого. И до Рождества мы точно вернемся. Я, честно говоря, планировал завтра уже целовать родную землю и все такое. Хильде, - сказал я и запнулся, имя повисло в разрыве мысли, как ярко-красная капля ягоды остролиста. Вся моя стеклянная сердечная крошка, невысказанная и пока еще свежая, несыто бродила во рту от щеки к щеке. Я постарался поверить, что Хильде, кажется, мыслит в ту же сторону, что и я, и что он не против моего отчаянного хрупкого вектора, и что у меня еще будет возможность заговорить с ним об этом когда-нибудь позже - много возможностей. Если повезет. Все всегда упиралось в "если повезет", но не везло мне практически никогда - было бы смешно, если бы не было так грустно. 

\- Береги себя, - глухо сказал я, задействовав один-единственный осколок из целого сверкающего месива. Под языком сразу расцвела слюна, туго защипнуло в носу. 

\- И ты себя тоже, - абсолютно серьезно ответил Хильде, и я почувствовал, что большего блага, чем эта тихая, серая, приглушенная смена тона, я давненько не пробовал на вкус.


	2. Если приглашаешь поцелуй к себе домой...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Целуют ли обыкновенные друзья друг друга в шею? Вопрос требовал проработки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...не открывай ему дверь в одном нижнем белье: ему будет неловко (Джеффри МакДэниэл, "The Archipelago of Kisses") 
> 
> ПОВ Хильде

Примерно в два часа пятнадцать минут пополудни на кухне нашего участка решено было следующее: это война.

Я мощно сжал пальцы на бумажном стаканчике, и он с упругой готовностью скомковался в более удачный с точки зрения аэродинамики снаряд.

Теперь верный замах... главное - сообщить мышце хороший крепкий угол для лучшей амплитуды...

Собственно, я был по-настоящему готов запустить в Латуду стаканчиком, если бы он вдруг в какой-то момент не уставился мне за спину волком (немощным и бледным, разумеется, волком). Даже не подумав, что это мог бы быть отвлекающий маневр, я тут же круто развернулся, чтобы практически нос к носу столкнуться с Илзе.

\- Привет, а вот и мы, все такое. Дружба - это чудо? - спросила Илзе, оценив нашу диспозицию, и сдула со лба прядь волос. Белобрысая, тонкокостная, с милым сердцевидным личиком, она бы вполне могла сойти за родную сестру Латуды (чью харю я, правда, ни в коем случае не решился бы назвать "милым личиком", но серебристая масть была очень схожа), концепт портило только полное отсутствие какого бы то ни было трогательного родственного узнавания между ними. Илзе стояла, странно согнувшись, как какой-нибудь выпроставшийся из трясины болотный черт. Проморгавшись, я заметил, что на плече у нее громоздится длинная сумка из тех, с которыми обычно путешествуют на поездах или самолетах, а под мышкой зажат коричневый бумажный пакет. Прежде чем я успел проявить галантность и помочь ей освободиться от сумки, Илзе уже позволила ремню скатиться с плеча, и сумка рухнула на пол.

С самым непринужденным на свете видом Илзе перехватила поудобнее пакет и внезапно вытащила оттуда, э-э-э...

\- Это что такое? - обескураженно спросил я.

\- Очень большой чеснок, - сюрреалистично откликнулась Илзе. - Это нам Рикки Маккей подарил. Собственно, самое полезное из его подношений. 

Повисла комедийная пауза. Огромная головка чеснока лежала в сложенных лодочкой ладонях Илзе, как в купели. Выискивая по сторонам взглядом, куда бы поставить этот престранный сувенир (а я был почти уверен, что в итоге чесночина будет храниться где-нибудь у Тарона), Илзе сказала мне, как бы между делом:

\- А что, тебе к Рохмору не надо? Он сейчас внизу, в архиве. Один.

При упоминании Кайги в коленные чашечки мне будто плеснули теплого гладкого масла. Более вероломно было бы, только если бы она еще добавила что-то вроде "верхняя щеколда плохо держит дверь, но в тумбе есть ключик, замок там вполне рабочий". Я покосился на нее, но в присутствии Латуды Илзе не ответила мне ни лисьей своей улыбочкой, ни подмигиванием, ни игрой бровей - лицо ее было замершим, настороженным, полным ледяной сосредоточенности. Я поблагодарил ее в зеркально сухой манере и, когда она пропустила меня в дверь, поспешил по коридору в сторону лестницы.

На одном дыхании я преодолел ступеньки, а у подножия лестницы застыл, как вкопанный.

От светящегося проема меня отделяло не больше трех шагов, а мой лестничный топот наверняка был отлично слышен в архиве. Коридорчик нашего цокольного этажа был совсем коротким и коричневым, темным, потому что никто не помнил (или не хотел вспоминать), где у нас лежат запасные световые панели доисторической модификации. Вот в самом архиве светло было практически всегда, кроме тех промежутков времени, когда участок стоял пустой - исключительно за счет ламп, потому как окон там не было. Освещением архива занимались Гольго, Кип и Данцелот: они-то и рассовали по небольшой комнатке такое количество настольных ламп и торшеров, что еще от дверей казалось, будто заходишь в магазин люстр. Все лампы (чтобы не ослепить вошедшего) были маломощные, теплого света, совершенно разные по стилю - с абажурами и без, керамические и из термостойкого пластика, с коваными решетками, декоративными куколками, пуговицами, тесьмой и лентами... У нас там можно было найти даже кинематографично-популярные модели вроде всем известных копеечных ламп, где подставка под непосредственную лампочку торчит из глиняного горшка, стоящего на глиняной голове у глиняной же танцовщицы хулы в юбочке с бахромой. Таких танцовщиц у нас было две: одну привез Тарон, а другую на каком-то блошином рынке заполучил Данцелот. Различались они только эмоциями на грубо вылепленных и криво покрашенных личиках - да еще цветом юбок. Более жизнерадостная танцовщица в юбке цвета "синий электрик" использовалась нами не только по прямому назначению: под юбочкой не было видно, что с ее ягодицы отбит небольшой кусочек глины, и в полость, образованную ее слепленными друг с другом ногами, мы иногда подбрасывали скрученные в трубочки мелкие купюры. На черный день. Были лампы с лебедиными, гнущимися шеями - и округлые, пухлые бабушкины цветочные купола над керамическими вазочками. Моим абсолютным фаворитом была чуть ли не игрушечная лампа, изображавшая факел: лампочка в ней вкручивалась под фигурный купол, покрашенный красно-рыжим в цвет языка огня. Она работала от батареек и постоянно перегорала, а в обычное время была заправлена в криво прибитую к стене жестяную скобу, но я всякий раз восторгался ею, как деревенский ребенок, впервые угодивший в городской магазин игрушек.

Помимо всех техногенных даров была также совершенно особенная картофельная лампа - дело рук совместной работы Гольго и Данцелота. Как и следует из названия, собрали ее из картошки, проводов и гвоздей. Она работала раз в столетие, причем алгоритм, дарующий свет ее овощной жиле, разгадать было невозможно. Данцелот пытался: он вел наблюдения и записывал все результаты в особую тетрадочку, а также исправно чистил контакты и менял клубни. Ход мыслей лампы был неуловим, но никто не был застрахован от угрозы сердечного приступа, если вдруг присаживался в архиве надолго и погружался в бумаги. Случалось, что картофельная лампа необъяснимо вспыхивала на пару секунд и затем сразу же гасла. По этой причине в аптечку цокольного этажа, включающую в себя в основном перевязочные средства и минимальный запас медикаментов, по настоятельным рекомендациям сотрудников (всех нас) добавили добротный запас сердечных капель.

В архивной комнате зашелестели бумажки, и с меня словно спала пелена транса. Карусель ламп медленно померкла в мозгу, остался темный коридор - и я в нем. Полубессознательно, однако же я медлил заходить в архив. Получается, что я, сам того не заметив, внезапно метнулся к одному из самых близких моему мозгу способов самоуспокоения - рутинной мысленной каталогизации каких-либо знакомых предметов.

А что, собственно говоря, случилось?

Я постоял еще немного, сжал и разжал кулаки, подышал, то и дело сбиваясь с ритма. Лицо у меня полыхало, сердце колотилось настолько сильно, что чувствовалось, как пульсируют сосуды у меня в шее и в ушах. В животе волнительно задрожало, как будто там вибрировала мягкая резиновая покрышка. Всего парочка шагов - и я наконец-то увижу...

В архиве снова зашуршали. Помимо тончайшего шелеста бумажных листов я различал корковое трение форзаца о форзац и папки о папку, звуки скольжения тяжелого корешка о поверхность полки, глухой плоский стук, когда папки или стопки документов, должно быть, перекладывались с места на место. Но помимо звуков неодушевленных я точно ощущал каждый потенциал действия живого подвижного тела. Я слышал, как Кайга выдохнул - протяжно, длинно, как человек, после долгого рабочего дня вернувшийся домой и усевшийся в любимое кресло. Затем услышал я и его прерывистый, тяжелый вдох, и покашливание, и звук исполинского зевка. Мой слух на пару коротких мгновений стал пугающе острым, как у травоядной антилопы, пытающей отследить приближение хищника, причем хищником был не Кайга, но не был им и я. Хищническим, быть может, было оно - это обескураживающе сильное, мощное, лоснисто-розовое чувство, в которое я так внезапно обвалился с головой и которого уже успел наглотаться, как мыльной воды, отчего и ощущал себя временами круглым дураком. Мне очень хотелось когда-нибудь спросить Кайгу в лоб, ощущает ли и он себя так же, но я понимал, что скорее выпью настоящей мыльной воды, чем задам ему подобный вопрос.

С обострением слуха мне экстремально повезло. Если бы не этот странный эффект влюбленности, я бы не догадался по звуку шагов, что Кайга, по всей видимости, и без моего участия завершил все дела в архиве и готовится уходить. Но я не мог допустить, чтобы он сейчас покинул комнату! Как же в таком случае щеколда и ключик в тумбе?

"Лови момент", - сказал я мысленно и попробовал отвесить себе ментального пинка. Этот пинок был сконвертирован во вполне реальный вектор движения, и я сделал два неловких шага в сторону архива - как раз в тот момент, когда Кайга выходил оттуда наружу. Мы несильно, но ощутимо столкнулись - мое плечо в полуповороте врезалось ему в грудь. Слабый, суховатый, знакомый запах Кайги стукнул меня по вискам; попасть в густую ауру его личного пространства было все равно что пережить кружочек в огромной человеческой центрифуге на самых слабых настройках. Я моментально понял, насколько я слаб. И мгновенно осознал парадоксальную силу этой слабости. Перед ней оставалось только преклонить колени.

Честно говоря, я бы не сильно сам себе удивился, если бы бухнулся на колени перед Кайгой в тот самый момент, но он неосознанно предотвратил это, когда, увидев меня, сделал инстинктивный шаг назад. Потом он сказал:

\- О, Хильдегунст, - и шагнул назад еще раз, возвращаясь в архивную комнату.

Я пошел за ним, как будто был пришит к нему ниткой с небольшим запасом свободной длины. Мне кажется, в момент, когда я вытянул руку себе за спину, неловко сгреб дверь за ребро и закрыл ее, отсекая архив и нас вместе с ним от коридора, что-то тайное стало явным. Кайга изменился в лице в какую-то более внятную, светлую, отдохнувшую сторону, а у меня зверски взмокли ладони.

\- Рад тебя видеть, - сказал Кайга тоном, сдержанность в котором невозможно было точно отнести к настоящей или притворной.

\- С возвращением, - выдохнул я и попытался собрать мысли в кулак. - Я и не знал, что вы уже приехали! А то все утро...

Я резко замолчал. Дело в том, что хотел-то я полусерьезно нажаловаться на Латуду и на наш несостоявшийся поединок, но в последний момент подумал, что сейчас опять разговор свернет на какую-то неважную муру. Еще немного - и мы бы снова начали обсуждать Латуду, а мне совершенно не хотелось трепаться с Кайгой о Латуде, когда на повестке дня были более важные вещи. На повестке дня было очень много важных вещей. Кроме того, я находился на крайне удачной стадии сверкающего осознания своей сильнейшей, головокружительной привязанности: всякие там приятные перспективы вдохновляли меня куда больше, чем пугали сопутствующие трудности и сложности. Могу привести один простой пример: мне бы не помешало подумать о том, что мы с Кайгой не только друзья - мы еще и коллеги, большую часть часов в неделю проводящие вместе за рабочим процессом. Думал ли я об этом, беспокоило ли это меня? Да ничуть! В тот момент - ни капли, совершенно нет! Беспокоил меня аномально частый сердечный ритм, но и это беспокойство было скорее легким, созерцательным, безмятежным... Вот до какой степени я, как говорит Брюн, вмазался, м-да.

Когда я оборвал фразу, Кайга посмотрел на меня внимательно, но ничего не сказал. Вместо этого он поозирался, приметил один из рабочих столов. Стол был самый простой - узкий, как рассчитанная на двоих школьная парта. Всего столов в архивной было шесть штук, и в общем их расположении, по утверждению Гольго, вроде бы была какая-то система, но человеку простому понимание этой системы было явно недоступно. Это был один из тех редких случаев, когда я согласен был признать себя простым человеком, но точно могу сказать, что общий хаотический узор столов ничуть не поменялся, когда Кайга за угол подтащил один из них к нам поближе. На столе лежала видавшая виды папка. Кайга взял в ее, а сам уселся одним бедром прямо на стол.

\- Присаживайся, - сказал он, не сводя с меня взгляда. - Если хочешь, конечно. И если у тебя есть минутка.

В голове моей пронеслась истерическая мысль, что-то вроде: "Минимум треть всех минуток моей жизни в твоем полном распоряжении, о чем вообще речь?" Я не стал ее озвучивать, только хмыкнул и тоже заполз одним бедром на столешницу, зеркаля позу Кайги. Не надо было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы буквально оцепенеть от странной неловкости, поразившей нас обоих. Взрослые, казалось бы, адекватные люди - но я, ей-богу, будто вмерз в воздух. В обычной ситуации мы бы уже давно разболтались, как неугомонные дети на задних партах во время урока, а тут словно вяжущего дубильного чаю напились. Кайга все сидел с этой папкой, но молчал, поэтому я попытался прийти к нему на подмогу и ткнул пальцем в обложку:

\- Это те самые жуткие фотки?

Сами фотографии Вест-Мемфисского дела действительно могли быть жуткими, особенно для неподготовленных умов - и особенно те, которые не попали в свое время в СМИ. По экранам тогда и так с достаточной степенью подробности показали, как из ручья вытаскивают три закоченевших детских тела. Касаемо этой конкретной папки я, правда, со слов Кайги знал, что тут скорее пугает то, как хреново собраны материалы, но все же.

Кайга кивнул, я - все еще в анабиозе - взял папку и принялся ее листать. Да, коллеги не наврали - фотографии действительно были кошмарного качества. В обычное время я бы, наверное, комментировал и возмущался вслух, может, искрометно пошутил бы раз или два - разрядить обстановку. Но так как мы уже с примерами и доказательствами выяснили, что время было необычным, я испытал только одно желание, и оно не было связано с содержимым папки.

Какое-то время я с собой боролся. В мыслях я вяло прыгнул на это желание, как мог бы прыгнуть на игривого львенка дряхлый гладиатор, мы немного помутузили друг друга - слабо и скучно, без искры. Потом я закрыл папку и без единого слова тиснул ее куда-то на стеллаж за нашими спинами - не глядя, на ощупь, просто чтобы она хоть куда-нибудь легла.

Кайга сидел и рассматривал свои руки, лежащие на коленях. Я развернулся к нему чуть сильнее, оттолкнулся ногой от пола и туго проехался по столешнице, чтобы сесть поближе. Кайга отвел взгляд от собственных ладоней. Когда он взглянул на меня это было почти что исподлобья. Светлые, крапчатые глаза закрытого, прямого разреза. Гибкая дуга его сильной спины.

Я качнулся в него, как подрубленное, но легкое деревце: медленно, но неумолимо. Сидели мы близко, и это мое красивое падение закончилось именно там, где я и рассчитывал - несыто, буквально дрожа от невыразимой душевной жадности, я прильнул к его шее, спрятал лицо в скате между нею и его плечом. Сразу был тот же легкий, почти бумажный, усугубленный, наверное, типичной архивной пылью запах его кожи, в который я бы окунулся целиком, если бы мог. И исключительно благодаря тому, что голову мне повело и я даже не мог понять, насколько Кайга напрягся от моих поползновений, я, совсем, наверное, осоловев, осторожно коснулся его шеи губами. Этот поцелуй был легче всего, что принято в нашем мире считать легким - легче перышка, легче и пылинки, и солнечного лучика, и крыла бабочки, - и даже легче нервного срыва от постоянных переработок. Упаси боже.

Никакого моментального последействия не было. Я, впрочем, ничего и не ждал. Я и до этого, можно сказать, предчувствовал, что Кайга не оттолкнет меня, не наорет, не примется ругаться - словом, не сделает ничего, что свидетельствовало бы о том, что такое нарушение личных границ ему неприятно. Думаю, весь участок видел, как мы без спросу таскали друг у друга солнечные очки с макушек и картофель фри - из тарелок, как могли повиснуть друг у друга на рукаве или пихаться ногами под столом. Правда, была небольшая разница: все эти вещи могут делать и обыкновенные друзья.

Целуют ли обыкновенные друзья друг друга в шею? Вопрос требовал проработки.

Кайга, до сих пор сидящий закаменело, как айсберг, чуть заметно шевельнулся. Он наклонил голову, так что его щека прижалась к моим волосам. Даже разморенный и расчувствовавшийся, все еще прячущий лицо напротив теплой шеи Кайги, я ощутил, как он оставил ответно легкий поцелуй у меня надо лбом, у самой кромки волос. Рука его, та, которой он опирался позади себя о стол, кажется, скользнула вдоль края столешницы... скользила до тех пор, пока предплечье не уперлось в мою поясницу. И было кое-что еще. Опустив глаза, я от удивления икнул: свободная ладонь Кайги спокойно лежала поверх моего колена. Хотя нет, со "спокойным" я, пожалуй, переборщил: пальцы у него потряхивало. Мелко-мелко. А я даже не заметил, как он коснулся меня. Потрясающе!.. 

Вид, наверное, у меня был настолько неоднозначный, что Кайга сипло,чуть ли не шепотом сказал:

\- Приношу извинения, - и убрал руку. Не тут-то было: возмущенный, я схватил его ладонь своей рукой и водворил ее обратно. Все это казалось сюрреалистичным, будто я в компьютерной игре, либо же не своей конечностью двигаю принадлежащую манекену руку. Когда пятерня Кайги распласталась на моем бедре, я плотно накрыл ее своей колотящейся ладонью и пропустил пальцы поверх промежутков между пальцами Кайги. Теперь - оттого ли, что он подал голос, или по каким-то другим причинам, - я осмелился посмотреть на него, чуть выгнув шею. Его лицо было так близко, что практически не ловилось в фокус; одним смутным стереометрическим знанием я ощущал, где заключена на нем та или иная черта. Такой у нас получился странный полуузел. Помню, что подумал, что, наверное, слишком сильно сжимал руку Кайги, либо что ему было противно держать ее под моей взопревшей ладошкой, - потому что он внезапно мягко, но настойчиво выпростал пальцы. И помню, как медленно, заторможенно обрадовался ошибочности своего предположения, потому что освободившуюся ладонь Кайга приложил к моей щеке. Пальцы его были как мягкая скобка, мизинец прижался снизу к трепещущему треугольничку кожи под моим подбородком. Кайга аккуратно развернул мое лицо еще ближе к себе, и смотреть в тот момент на него было все равно что наблюдать за далеким-далеким хлопком Сверхновой. Мы влепились друг в друга кончиками носов, скрестились дыханиями. Я был уверен, что сейчас он меня поцелует, но он только кружил на... странном небольшом расстоянии, как то, на котором начинают суетливо отталкиваться друг от друга школьные однополярные магниты. Он выдыхал очень горячо. Я, наверное, тоже. В общем, сердце у меня запотело будь здоров.

\- Могу ли я...? - спросил вдруг Кайга, и каждый артикулированный им звук буквально сыграл стаккато на моих зубах. Это было в лучших традициях его характера, лучшей его повадкой: оно не звучало (просто не могло звучать) заискивающе, неуверенно или скромно. От него это звучало так же просто и легитно, как какой-нибудь вопрос в духе "Могу ли я воспользоваться твоим компьютером, пока мой обновляется?" или "Могу ли я попросить у тебя в долг на сэндвич?" Нейтрально и ровно, идеально белый холст, идеально чистая страница писчей бумаги. Никогда в моей жизни никто не спрашивал разрешения перед тем, как поцеловать меня. Все мое нутро, до мельчайшего нервного пути, не просто приятно удивилось от такого вопроса - оно сотряслось.

\- Можешь, - произнес я одним звуком - протолкнул это сквозь зубы, прильнул щекой к его ладони, которая тут же гладко потянула меня до последнего рубежа близости. Затрудняюсь сказать, кто в итоге проявил больше инициативы, потому что поймали мы друг друга примерно синхронно, тесно, наискось. Я сомкнул губы на его нижней губе, услышал, как он (или это был я?) со свистом втянул носом воздух. Подумал: теперь я знаю, что такое дезинтеграция, потому что весь я словно разломался на атомы, и те из них, что вывалились из моей головы, не могли больше уследить за теми, в которые превратились мои руки, ноги, шея, туловище и все прочее.

Все это, разумеется, заняло значительно меньше времени, чем я описываю, но некоторые вещи хочется измерять отнюдь не временем. Кайга отстранился очень мягко, но руку от моего лица не убрал. Я еще даже не посмотрел на него, а мне уже показалось, что никогда в жизни я не показывал себя хуже, никогда не целовал кого-то более пресно и безыскусно. Ладонь Кайги сместилась в плоскости, теперь его мизинец и безымянный палец лежали точно под углом моей челюсти. Я догадался, к чему он прислушивался и примерялся: к сосуду, который спрятался там под кожей и бесновался сейчас, как проклятый.

Я раскрыл рот. Мне надо было что-то сказать. Что-то длинное и распространенное, что-то полное чувства и ума, что-то одобрительное и радостное.

\- Вау, - сказал я вместо этого. - Чуть концы не отдал.

Подумал: а ведь дверь-то я так и не закрыл нормально. Ни на щеколду, ни на ключик, ни даже стулом не подпер. Хотя что толку, открывается-то она наружу.

Кайга, кажется, оценил мою честность: он рассмеялся. Очень тихо, почти беззвучно.

\- Пока не отдавай, - сказал он голосом человека, чья мирская жизнь стала вдруг разом хоть немного, но проще и легче. И рука его все еще лежала на моей щеке, а сам он и не думал отстраняться, и я подумал: ну, ничего. Ничего, что дверь не запер: если вдруг заявится Латуда - запущу в него папкой. Все равно все та же целлюлоза - как и стаканчики.


End file.
